tropes_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Crayon Shin-chan
like that rabbit?"]] Japan's longest running Slice of Life anime series based off a manga (and one of the longest-running anime series in general). The manga/anime is about Shin, a boy who lives with his family. He also has a dog. The anime has had three English dubs thus far. Tropes *Obscurity, much?: Not even close. It's widely popular in Japan. The only things that are obscure about this show are the Vitello and Phuuz dubs (in America). *Slice of Life: Japan's longest-running anime series with this genre. *True ending: "Cancel a Shin", the final episode of the Funimation dub. *Cartoon Network Isn't Teletoon: Unlike other popular anime series (which have aired on YTV and its overnight block Bionix), the Funimation dub aired on what is now MTV2 in Canada. *Hours of Fun: 970+ episodes equals this in Japan. And that episode count is still growing. It would take over 40 days to show a marathon of every single Crayon Shin-chan episode made between 1992 and July 2018. Factor in the movies and the spin-off, and it'd be more than 50. **Lessened with the English dubs, but the Funimation dub in particular would still take 3 days to watch in full. *Everybody needs to be healthy: "Are we vegans now, cause I don't think that'll play with our target demographic." *Animal World: Level 1 in the final episode of the Funimation dub: an exact kappa replica of Shin's family live in a kappa head under the sea. Otherwise subverted, considering Shin's family is human. *Full of Lies: "Sundays this fall on TV." Especially since Parappa was taken back to his lake by Mitzi. *President of Everything: "I'm Joel Sandmann, president of television- yes, all television." *Super Evil: Joel Sandmann. He once tried to get a kappa on TV by force. *To Riches and Back: Not exactly, but Parappa got a taste of Shin's life (which is almost the same as his own, except Shin's family is implied to be a little richer towards the end of the Funimation dub) and then went back to his own life. *That's a Capital Idea: Shin thinks that Parappa was going to make his show renewed. It didn't work, seeing how it was the last episode of the Funimation dub anyway. *Moving Overseas: "The Noharas are moving to Paris, Texas!" However, they don't move within the episode. *One-off character: Parappa is not only the last character to be introduced on the Funimation dub (aside from Joel Sandmann), but he's a one-off character in the anime as a whole. *Hidden Riches: Well, they're technically not filthy rich per se, but the Hatogayas, despite "leeching" off of the Noharas, had money to blow on cell service (and videogames). Hiro's response? "Get your cheap asses out of my house!" *Sacrifice of a Hero: Averted, but the Funimation dub gives us the line "Well, every finale has to kill off a beloved character". *Gainax Ruined the Ending: Some of the Crayon Shin-chan episodes (especially the pre-Funimation dubs) tend to do this. **For the Funimation dub, "Cancel a Shin", which (along with "The Bitzi Saga: Alternate Ending") happened to be the final episode legally released in America. *Do not confuse: Parappa from "Cancel a Shin" is not a rapper. Or a dog. TBA.